1980s
T he 1980s was a decade that began in the year 1980 and ended in 1989. Your parents and 16 year old girls who weren't even there fap to the decade fondly, even though it was nine years of thicc music, overrated movies, neon fashion and AIDS. What went on? * Nintendo and Namco became famous after making Donkey Kong and Pacman. * Space Invaders was also released, which led to the era known as "The golden age of video games" era To begin. * The rise of New Wave. * To the Horror of Anime fags, Carl Macek bastardized 3 unrelated anime to create Robotech which in turn is responsible for opening Anime up to most Americans. * Pioneer released the best Akira dub in the wake of Robotech making anime popular. Fuck the new one, who wants to listen to a one voice, untalented voice over artist like Johnny Young Bosch that can only sound like a Ninja Turtle. * That Battle of the Planets/G-Force piece of shit that had Casey Kasem as a voice that most anime fans choose to forget. Really, the main bad guy can turn himself into either a girl or boy at will? 40 years of Anime plots right there. * When Donald Trump wasn't a asshole. * Ronald Reagan fucked up the black person. * Teachers b& kids from trading Garbage Pail Kids in the schoolyard. * Because of video tape, porn didn't need to have plots anymore. * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Dragon Ball showed kids how to kill each other. * DuckTales taught children the virtues of venture capitalism. * Hentai and Manga was invented. * Anime characters had Western names. * Animation dropped in quality from entertaining stories to being just shitty toy commercials. See Rainbow Brite, Transformers, My Little Pony, Jem and the holograms and the Muppet Babies. * Anime was referred to as "Japanimation" or "Japanese cartoons". * Michael Jackson was still black. * MTV actually had music videos. * Your friends fapped to that one commercial featuring Brooke Shields. * Boy George had an exotic adventure with the drummer from Culture Club. * Two dollars * Madonna started screwing her way to the middle, starting with Jellybean Benitez, while living on popcorn and McDonald's french fries she dug out of dumpsters * Everyone looked like trailer trash in stirrup pants and stilettos. * When The music industry actually meant something. * Chuck E. Cheeses was once called "Pizza time theatre". * Traci Lords made everyone a pedophile. * Metallica was still metal. * Did I Bring up Savage Steve Holland and his most loved running gag in Better Off Dead. * Many, many hair crimes. Ozone layer nearly entirely destroyed due to excessive use of Aqua*Net hairspray. * Where's the beef? from those old Wendy's commercials. * Chris-Chan is born. * Andy Warhol sadly dies, and the media was in outrage. * The Sony Walkman was all in the rage. * The dudes had boom boxes next to there heads. * Aaron Fetcher created Showbiz Pizza to house his The Rock-afire Explosion, and thus inspired Scott Cawthon to make FNAF, thank god that fucking game franchise is done now. * Atari invents the Atari 2600. See Also * 1950s * 1960s * 1970s Category:Article stubs